This invention relates in general to fishing lures of the spoon type and more particularly to a lure that has a longitudinal axis extending centrally along its length which improves the lure action. The invention provides a unique shape and structure that allows for a fisherman to achieve a widely variable degree of wobble action.
Fishing lures are commonly used for attracting game fish to a fish hook. One type of lure is referred to as a spoon lure because of its spoon-like shape. The shape of the spoon causes it to oscillate when pulled by one end through the water, producing light reflection, fluid movement, and noise which simulate the action of a bait fish, thereby attracting game fish to the lure. The fishing hook may be directly mounted on the lure or attached to the trailing edge of the lure. However, spoon-type lures generally are of a rigid metal construction and design that does not allow for a fisherman to adjust the same lure to produce a widely variable oscillatory action. Such adjustment is desirable because certain frequencies of oscillation simulate certain bait fish that can attract specific kinds of fish. Thus, if fish are not biting with a given degree of wobble, the amount of wobble may be adjusted until a setting is selected that produces the desired attraction of fish.